Green Arrow Vol 3 40
"New Blood (Part 1): Moving Day" is the fortieth issue of the ''Green Arrow'', Volume 3 ongoing comic book series published by DC Comics. The story was written by Judd Winick with artwork by Phil Hester and inks by Ande Parks. It was colored by Guy Major and lettered by Clem Robins. The cover art illustration was rendered by Marcos Martin, Alvaro Lopez, and Javier Rodriguez. The story was edited by Bob Schreck with Michael Wright as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a September, 2004 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.50 per copy (US). Synopsis Green Arrow converses with the Mayor of Star City over how things should proceed after the most recent demonic infestation. Widespread funerals are being commemorated all across the city, and organized crime is experiencing a radical shake-up. As everyone rushes to fill the void left open by many of the deceased crime lords, Connor Hawke jumps into the thick of it, assisting the Star City PD capturing various criminals. Ollie returns home and gets into an argument with Dinah. Dinah decides to break up with him, and Ollie offers no resistance. He figures that she has made up her mind and that nothing he can say will change it. Dinah calls him a "son of a bitch" and knocks him on his butt. She walks out the door leaving him on the floor. Meanwhile, a group of corrupt cops begin muscling some of the local up-and-coming street toughs. Danny "Brick" Brickwell decides that he wants to take over Star City's mobs. The afore-mentioned corrupt police officers try muscling him, but Brick savagely murders them inside his own office. Appearances * Green Arrow, Oliver Queen * Black Canary, Dinah Laurel Lance * Green Arrow, Connor Hawke * Danny Brickwell * Albert Davis * Mayor of Star City * Mia Dearden * Star City Police Department * Team Arrow * Humans * Altered humans * Demons * California :* Star City :* The Glades :* Star City Hall * Baseball bat * Bow and arrow * Sword * Van * Funeral * Mayor Notes & Trivia * Green Arrow was created by writer Mort Weisinger and artist George Papp. He first appeared in the second story in ''More Fun Comics'' #73 in November, 1941. * The tagline for this issue is "Bye Bye Birdy". * This is the first chapter in the "New Blood" storyline. * This issue is reprinted in the Green Arrow: Moving Targets trade paperback collection, published in February, 2006. * This is the first appearance of Danny Brickwell, aka "The Brick". He becomes a recurring antagonist throughout the series. * This is the first appearance of The Glades, which is a neighborhood in Star City. * Mia Dearden appears in flashback only in this issue. * Albert Davis appears in flashback only in this issue. * Dinah Laurel Lance breaks up with Oliver Queen in this issue... again. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:Green Arrow Vol 3 Category:Dan DiDio/Executive editor Category:Bob Schreck/Editor Category:Michael Wright/Assistant editor Category:Marcos Martin/Cover artist Category:Alvaro Lopez/Cover inker Category:Javier Rodriguez/Cover colorist Category:Judd Winick/Writer Category:Phil Hester/Penciler Category:Ande Parks/Inker Category:Guy Major/Colorist Category:Clem Robins/Letterer Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries